Fox Hunt
by Sandra Phillips
Summary: Fox: Clever, quick, sharp-minded and dangerous. Fire Lady Ursa: Even more so.
1. Prologue: Coronation Day

A/N: I just rewatched the last two DVD's in the series, and when I watched the Finale, I realized something. If Zuko could think to seek out June when Aang went missing, why couldn't he see the obvious answer to a question that has been plaguing him his entire life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including any of the direct quotes from the show. Everything belongs to Nickelodeon. *sniff*

* * *

><p>Zuko paused for a moment to take in the change.<p>

He knew it was the same boy he had been teaching firebending for weeks, whose pure power outstripped even Azula's, and whose attentions span was shorter than a monkey-dog's. But it was hard to make that connection when all he could see was the quietly meditating monk, whose outward appearance seemed nothing more than a shy airbending master wearing the clothes of his people.

But, with a small smile on his face, Zuko walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He had thought about what to say at this moment, but looking down at the face that was at once so peaceful and excited and sad, the words drifted away. So instead, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down." Which was true. The idea of giving this boy to his merciless father was practically inconceivable. "And now…."

His voice trailed away as he realized that it would probably be best not to remind Aang of that time. He had only heard stories of what the Avatar had done to his father, and that was enough to make him tread carefully. Then Aang beamed and stood.

"And now we're friends."

The words sent a trickle of warmth down his spine, and his smile grew. "Yeah. We are friends." He considered that for a moment, letting the words soak in. It took a moment. He could still remember Aang, when they escaped Pouhai Stronghold, his gaze wary but still soft. _Do you think we could have been friends, too_?

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice." Aang admitted. "The world's so different now."

Belatedly, some of the words from Zuko's carefully planned speech came to him. "And it's going to be even more different. When we rebuild it together."

Finally he grabbed Aang and gave him a brief hug. _You're the first person I've hugged since Mai. And she's the only person I've ever hugged except Uncle and…._ He shook the darker thoughts out of his head. _I couldn't choose anyone better._ He grabbed Aang's shoulder and steered him out the door.

The cheer was staggering. Zuko resisted taking a half-step back, like Aang did, and instead walked solidly forward to stand before the crowd.

_They're cheering for me, _he realized numbly. _Impossible._

But it wasn't. It was possible. Spirits, it was _happening._

_I don't deserve this._

"Please," he said to the crowd. The crowd paused to hear his words. "The real hero is the Avatar."

_Like in old times, _he thought vaguely. Then, _No. This is nothing like the old times. This is the future. He is the future._

And when Aang walked forward as the crowd cheered louder than ever, he could believe it. When the boy nodded at Zuko, he could amend it.

We_ are the future. And this war is in the past._

"Today," Zuko said, "this war is finally over!"

The crowd cheered massively, and Zuko allowed himself a small smile as he looked over the people gathered below. They had separated themselves into their four nations, so Zuko looked over one in particular for a familiar face.

He saw it. Uncle was near the front of the Fire Nation group, still wearing the blue robes of the White Lotus group, making himself easy to spot among the sea of red that was the rest of the column. Zuko caught his eyes, and was surprised to see that they were brimming with tears. Feeling quiet pride swell inside, he prepared his next words.

"I promised my Uncle-" his eyes never leaving his face, he was satisfied to see him nod, "that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will! The road ahead of us will be challenging. A hundred years of war has left the world scarred and divided." It pleased Zuko to see that a few people left the row of their people and stood next to those of another nation at his words. "But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

The people cheered again. _This… is weird._

He looked at Uncle's face as he knelt down, the one person, as far as he could tell, that wasn't yelling. When the Fire Sage called out, "All Hail Fire Lord Zuko!" and Zuko felt the unfamiliar weight of the headpiece in his hair that he was so used to wearing down, he only had eyes for Iroh. The tears that had been hovering in his eyes finally spilled over, and the Dragon of the West quietly wiped them away, beamed at his nephew, and nodded.

With a smile, Zuko stood and looked over his people with a new feeling of pride, and the hovering weight of responsibility.

But nothing could ruin this day. Not after so long. After so many weeks of knowing that he was no longer the Crown Prince. Not weeks, years. Since he was banished, Zuko had known in the back of his mind that his father wanted Azula to be the Fire Lord. But she had challenged him to an Agni Kai over the throne, and he had _beat her, _and by her own terms he wore the crown….

He grinned. Then he turned to Aang and hugged him again, completely unembarrassed of the mass of people that watched him.

* * *

><p><em>"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."<em>

_His smile faltered and he rose unsteadily and looked at the writhing girl shooting fire from her mouth. "Azula."_

_"Zuzu." she giggled. "What? Couldn't take the heat? Need some Water Tribe _peasant_ to help you?" _

_He glared down through her crooked bangs. "Yes. Sometimes I do need help, Azula. Like you do now."_

_"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_

_"Of course you don't. You never needed an older brother, did you? I guess I never needed a little sister. So, I suppose I'll just kill you."_

"Zuko!" _Katara exclaimed. "You… you just can't. She's your _sister._"_

_Zuko turned to her slightly. "Yes. I think I just said that." Then he turned back._

_"No!" Katara grabbed his arm. "Think about it, Zuko. If you kill her… than you're no better than her yourself."_

_"I don't have a lot of choice in the matter, Katara. If we don't kill her she'll just come back and ruin everything later." he paused. "Think of Aang, Katara. She'll go after him. You know she will."_

_"You think of Aang! You know how he struggled with the idea of taking Ozai's life. How can you be so at ease about killing your own blood?"_

_"You think I'm calm?" he roared, grabbing his chest as he saw spots spinning in his eyes. "She would do the same for me, Katara! And besides, there's nothing else we can do. She's too dangerous."_

_"There is something we could do," Katara said slowly. "Look, I've never tried this unless it was the full moon. I don't know if it will work while the sun's still up, but I have to try. You go untie her, but don't do it until I say."_

_He narrowed his eyes, but he could already see what she would do. It had been the scariest bending he'd ever see - and considering the bending he'd witnessed, that made it nightmarish. "Alright. But I'm warning you: if I untie her, and this doesn't work, it will kill both of us."_

_"Better you than me!" Azula snarled with a glare that could have knocked them both dead on the spot._

_"Katara." Zuko said softly. "Why don't we wait until tonight? It would be easier than in the middle of the day."_

_Katara considered it. But she shook her head. "No, it's like you said. She's too dangerous. We can't risk her escaping."_

_Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I won't be able to hold her-"_

_"Of course you won't, Zuzu. You couldn't hold the Avatar either. Failure! Disgrace!"_

_"-with this wound. And she will try to escape."_

_Katara's brilliantly blue eyes were hard. "Let her try." _

_Zuko stared at her for a moment. She nodded. Remembering that she had saved his life only a few minutes ago, he moved behind his sister and knelt down._

_"Oh, look at that. You're all wet." he said, smirking as Azula twisted against the chains that held her to the grate. While he distracted the fire-breathing lunatic, Katara got into her stance. She breathed deeply, trying to look determined, but inside her head was spinning with doubt. Zuko took one look at her and said, "Katara. Look up. The moon is still there."_

_Seeing the pale ghost of the moon and feeling reassured, Katara returned her gaze to the two siblings before her. "Alright. Do it."_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's there?"

Zuko rose from his stance and carefully stepped out of the circle of candles, approaching the door cautiously.

"It's me." Came the answer from a young, hard female voice. He thought he heard muttering, but couldn't make out much more than 'moron'. Zuko almost sighed. But he opened the door anyway.

"What is it, Toph?"

She shouldered passed him and into the room. _Ok, then…._ Zuko closed the door behind her, took a carefully measured breath, and turned back to watch her. She plopped onto the floor, facing his circle of candles, obviously waiting for him to join her. Zuko stifled another sigh, sat back down, and asked again. "What?"

"Calm down, Sparky." She said easily as she picked dirt out of between her toes, letting the chunks fall on the floor. The floor that the servants had just cleaned.

"Sparky…!" Zuko spluttered. This seemed like an oddly underwhelming end to his Coronation Day. He breathed deeply, knowing that sparks _would_ fly if he lost his temper with her. And that nearly cost him everything last time.

"What, think you're better than the Avatar?" she asked sarcastically. "I call him 'Twinkletoes' and get away with it, and that's practically the most un-manly name you get. You should have known as soon as you became all-important that you'd get an embarrassing nickname too." Done with her toes, she stretched her legs and flexed her feet towards the small flames. "Just to keep you in your place, of course." she added, smirking.

_In. Out._ "Fine. Now, before you burst in I was meditating. A few seconds with you has undone everything I worked on. So would you mind telling me why you are here?"

Toph actually frowned. "You'd think you'd be happier the day you were declared ruler of the most powerful nation in the world."

"It is _not_ the most powerful nation!" The candles blazed for a moment, but Zuko quickly brought them down. "That is war propaganda. It has no place here anymore."

"Sheesh." Toph said. "'There is no war.' You sound like the Dai Li." The flames flickered dangerously, and Toph finally realized the memories she must have brought up with that sentence. "Look, sorry." She said quickly. But it was more than Zuko had expected, at least. He stared at her silently for a while. He wouldn't prod her for answers; it obviously wouldn't hurry things along. In fact, it seemed to be rather counter-productive, like she just couldn't resist making fun of him. And even if it _seemed_ she was only here to repeatedly annoy him, she must have a purpose.

" There's… something I wanted to ask you."

Her voice was suddenly serious. Zuko leaned forward slightly. "Okay…." _What is this about?_

"I was wondering what happened to your mother."

Anyone else, and the words might have been rushed. But Toph carefully measured each word, her voice carefully neutral. Perhaps that was why Zuko was able to match her tone.

"She left." He said flatly. "Father said he banished her, but he lies like he talks, so how do I know something else didn't happen?"

He waited for the apology, the pity, that always came. But she didn't offer any. "Zuko. I need more of the story than that."

"Why?" he snapped. "Want to rub it in my face that she's gone? What could you possibly gain from knowing about my twisted _royal_ past?"

Toph stood over him, but even sitting it wasn't much of a height difference. "Yeah, Zuko, of course that's what I want," she sneered. "What's wrong with you? We're _friends_, Zuko, and you being a Prince or a Traitor or a Fire Lord doesn't change that!" she paused, letting her words sink in. Which they did, like cold daggers. "And in case you can't remember _anything, _I was royal too. I was 'high-blooded' and powerful, like you, but that didn't mean anything. I left! I left my family, my home, _everything,_ just like you did. If any of the group understands you, it's me! How can you fling accusations at me after I was the only one who would defend you? Argh!" She threw up her hands and stormed around the room, fuming. Zuko sat silently until she made her way back to him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. She shook her head angrily, but took a deep breath and sat down. After a few moments, Zuko moved the two candles between them to the side. "I'll tell you more, but it's not an easy story for me. I hope you understand why I was quick to snap."

Toph searched his voice for a hint of sarcasm, but found none. He wasn't lying either. So she nodded and scooted into the gap he had made to listen better.

"It started when I was ten." He spoke quietly, controlling his voice carefully. "As you know, my Uncle was storming Ba Sing Se at the time-" he ignored her wince – "and he would send us letters. One night, I remember, I was talking to Azula," another cringe, " – look, she was my sister, and even then I didn't find talking to her pleasant – and my mother came up to us. She said that our cousin, Lu Ten, had died in the war."

Zuko stopped for a few seconds, allowing himself to think of Lu Ten's soft but handsome face, the fierce protection he always gave him, the quiet affection. Toph didn't say anything, which she assumed would be better with things close to Zuko's heart. If she was Aang, she might know how to comfort him. But being a stubborn, willful and sarcastic earthbender, she had never been good with those things. With a sigh, Zuko continued.

"He was Uncle's son, of course." Toph nodded. "His death… it killed him. He withdrew the forces. His retreat was not looked kindly on by most people of the Fire Nation." Zuko laughed bitterly. "Of course it wasn't – the troops being tired after two years seemed actually _human. _So of course it was 'weak'."

That caused Toph to raise a silent eyebrow. She knew better than to interrupt Zuko; it had taken her long enough to get him started. But the only man in history _ever_ to break through the walls of the Impenetrable City was considered weak by his countrymen, by withdrawing when he knew the losses to his troops would be monumental?

Zuko's father considered to surprise her. And the rest of the nobles bought that? They were just _idiots._

"He didn't come home. Not for a few years, anyway. Not until after…." He shook his head. "Another time." He said, barely audible. He cleared his throat and started again, his voice deadpan and factual. "My father requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. He showed my grandfather Azula's prodigious firebending. I asked if I could show what I had been learning." He laughed bitterly. "It goes without saying that I disappointed my Father. Yet again. After that, he sent my mother, Azula and I out of the room.

"As we left the room, Azula dragged me behind a curtain. She told me to be quiet and listen. Grandfather asked what the meeting had really been about, because he suspected that it hadn't just been to show off his younger child. He had been making a point, really, that he had a strong heir to take over the throne."

"Wait," Toph interrupted. "You mean, Azula? He meant to just… pass you by? His first-born? He's evil, and it's not his worst act by far, but how could he know that you'd turn out good when you were still young? You could have become a little evil minion easily - no offense. Why would he want his second child on the throne, especially a _girl_?" Toph knew enough about politics to understand that that was just... weird.

"My father never loved me." Zuko said matter-of-factly. "I told you, I was a disappointment to him. For me to become Fire Lord would have been a nightmare for him."

"Why were you a disappointment? You're one of the strongest benders I've ever seen, and that's a small group."

"I couldn't even Firebend until I was eight. _Eight. _Azula was hardly over six when she started. You could say I was a late-bloomer." He allowed himself a small smile. "Uncle told me later that he was the same. And anyone can see that he's more powerful than my father. I'd rather take after him than Azula and Ozai, anyway." His smile faded. "I was a disappointment because I had mercy, Toph. Mercy was seen as weakness, in my father's eyes. I valued human life – or at least that of my people. I was as battle-hungry as any young Fire-prince, just as eager to knock some earthbender's heads, but I was twice as loyal. I couldn't stand the thought of our people getting murdered. That's where my father disagreed with me."

Toph frowned. "That's wrong."

Zuko actually laughed. "That's my father."

Toph reached out a cautious hand and put it on Zuko's knee. He didn't flinch, but she could feel him tense. "Are you okay telling me this Zuko? I don't want to pry, but… this is important." _Good. _she thought. _Nice and easy. Not too aggressive, but suggestive._ "I think if I found out more, I could help you with something that you've been hurt about for a long time."

"Is it really important?" he asked. It was true that he didn't enjoy retelling his childhood. Spirits, he had barely had time to be a child. But in a way, talking about it was like drawing out a rat-viper's poison; it hurt like Koh's lair, but you knew that somehow it was healing you.

Toph hesitated. "Yes. I think it is."

Zuko took a deep breath and let it out. "Anyway, Azulon was furious with Ozai's implications. He said that for him to suggest removing Iroh's birthright was an affront to his honor, and that he had to feel the same pain that Uncle had."

Toph groaned. "Tell me your Grandfather didn't order what I think he did."

Zuko nodded. "I left before I could hear them. But Azula came later that night and told me everything. My father was going to do it, too. He told me as much, the day of the eclipse. While Azula was busy rubbing it in, relishing in my suffering," he rolled his eyes, "my mother came in. She was angry at Azula for what she was saying, and dragged her away." Zuko lowered his head. "My mother woke me up a few hours later. She was dressed oddly, like she was traveling. I was still asleep, I couldn't think about that… then she said goodbye and she was gone and I didn't even know until the next morning…" he gulped. "That's when I found out that Azulon had died the previous night. Supposedly passed away in his sleep. And, 'as was his dying wish', he named my father heir."

Toph's brain was spinning so fast she was quiet for several seconds. There was something Zuko wasn't telling her there, a lot of hints to serious political tangles, but she couldn't think about that now. She had other things she needed to worry about. So she stored the information to ruminate on later.

"Zuko-"

"So why did you need to know?"

Toph breathed. "Why are you so defensive of her?"

Zuko sat up straighter. "I'm not being defensive… it's just late." He pointed to the window, where the sky was dark and the moon was the only light. "Firebenders rise and fall with the sun, Toph."

_Right, _she thought. _Not_ _defensive at all_. Then, _focus. _"Zuko, I think you'll want to think about this. Tonight."

"Fine then, what is it?"

"It's about June…"

There were several silent seconds. "And?" Zuko pressed. _What is so important about June on my Coronation Day?_ He wondered, balancing between laughing and throwing Toph out of his room.

"I like her." Toph said, grinning darkly. "She's buff, unafraid, completely un-ladylike, has no manners-"

"Toph." Zuko's voice was sharp as a knife. "Where are you going with this?"

"Come on, Sparky." She sounded irritated, like a teacher horribly annoyed with an inept student. "Can't you put it together on your own?"

_Okay, then, a puzzle. _He thought about it carefully. _She came in, poked some fun with bad humor, asked about my mother, listened to my life story, then brought up June._

Nothing.

_No, _he corrected himself. _The only things she directly asked about were my mother, and Ju-_

Suddenly the entire encounter fell into place. Everything made perfect sense. Agni, how could he be so _stupid?_ The answer was there in front of him the whole time.

_June._

Zuko was on his feet in an instant, but Toph was faster.

"Whoa, there, Sparky. Not so fast."

"Out. Of. My. Way!" he snarled, moving towards the door, only to find that his feet had become encased in rocks. "How do you manage that? This floor is _wood_."

Toph grinned and relaxed her stance. "There were some pots outside on the porch. Made of clay."

Zuko breathed in and out. He could break the bonds, and he would, but he needed to be calm. There were too many flammable things in this room, and burning down his palace didn't seem like a good way to begin his reign. "But Earthbenders don't _do_ things like that." he said. "They bring rocks up from the ground, or from the sides... they don't just grab earth and spin it around to whatever shape they want."

Toph just smiled again. "And? Metalbender, remember? I'm not like other Earthbenders. Plus, practicing with Katara and Aang does help with making up some new moves."

Zuko snorted. "Fine. Whatever. Goodbye."

He took a deep breath in, kindling his inner flame. With a sharp exhale, he twisted his feet and shot fire from them simultaneously, watching his bonds shatter. He moved towards the door again, getting only a few steps before he found himself trapped again.

"Let me go, already!" _Agni, she's fast._

"No, Zuko. Don't you realize what you look like?"

That caused him to pause. "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that for a new Fire Lord to burst out of his room in the middle of the night and take off on a crazy search of the world would seem kinda suspicious, wouldn't it?"

Zuko said nothing. Toph didn't understand. This was his _mother_ they were talking about.

"Look, I know you want to go rushing off and find some answers, but you just can't. Not right now, anyway. You should get some sleep, most importantly. Leave tomorrow if you must, but I think you should wait a few days. You're the best Fire Lord for Aang to have. What if people decide that disappearing the day after your coronation is bad, and put someone else on the throne? Where would we be then?"

Zuko still stayed silent. _What she's saying makes sense. Of course it does. But how can I wait a few _days_ after I know there's a way to get answers?_

"I know you've waited a long time for this, Zuko. And I know you can wait another few days." she tilted her head, listening, and finally let the rock bonds around his feet dissolve into sand. Zuko didn't move, but stood very still. Toph walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"What was tha-oh, nevermind." He rubbed his shoulder, still not sure what he was going to do. "You know," he said finally, "you ought to find a new way of showing affection."

Toph grinned sheepishly. With a movement of her hands, Zuko found himself vaulted backwards onto his bed. Toph let the sand-turned-rock disintegrate once more, smiled, and slipped out of the room. "'Night, Sparky." she called through the door. Zuko let his head fall back onto the plush pillows with a sigh. _Like I can't take a hint_. She wanted him to stay. But he wasn't sure if he could.

_I should, _he tried to convince himself. But it took several more times repeating the sentence for him to really decide. Finally, he slipped under the covers, extinguishing the candles with a small push, down and out. Though he closed his eyes, he knew sleep would be a while in coming.

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is! For those of you wondering why I included the Coronation at all, I really think that Uncle should have been there. I mean, honestly Creators! Uncle's not there on the most important day of Zuko's life? Doesn't make much since, huh? And seriously, no closure on Azula? On that front, there will be more, by the way. But bit by bit. Please, please, PLEASE review.


	2. Shadow

Hey everybody! Long time no see!

So, major changes that have taken place since I uploaded this story are (1) I have deleted the second chapter, 'Meetings with the Fire Lord' and (2) Have changed the first chapter to something of a prologue... no changes within the text of the first chapter, but keep in mind that it is kind of seperate from the rest of the story, in style and (slightly) timeline.

Well, here you are! A long wait for something so short, but more will be up soon!

* * *

><p>The shadow slipped silently over the rooftops, unseen and unheard by the occupants of the city and the Palace. It paused in a low crouch on the Palace wall, turning its masked face back to the unlit corner room for a second before dropping down into the courtyard below. Its feet hit the ground with a soft pat, and the shadow cast a glance around to make sure that none had heard. When it was sure that it hadn't been discovered, it walked the length of the courtyard wall, feeling safe in its blanketing shadow.<p>

Finally, it reached the building tucked into the corner of the tall wall, and it checked over its shoulder several times before venturing into the open. The faint moonlight revealed nothing more than a cloaked figure, its cowl hiding the mask that hid the face beneath. It ghosted up to the door, opened it a few inches, and slipped inside, bracing the old wood and rusty hinges so that it swung closed silently. Then it turned towards the inside of the room.

The shadow had to make its way to the back wall before finding what it was looking for. Soft snuffling noises rose from the rooms on either side as it walked down the hall, but the shadow ignored them. Finally, it turned to the stall on the left and drew a small piece of dried apple from an inner pocket of its black cloak. It tutted softly, and threw in the morsel. It was satisfied when it heard the soft clatter of hooves on the packed dirt of the stall, and the muffled sounds of chewing.

"That's a good girl," the shadow muttered, pulling another chunk from its cloak, a small smile flitting across its face unseen under the hard wood of the mask. It offered it on a flat palm, and the beast inside the stall came up and snatched it quietly. "Good girl. Come on, now…."

The shadow held out another piece of fruit, this time in front of the animal's face. As it held its attention with the food, it quietly unlatched the gate to its stall and swung it open. When it was sure the beast wasn't going to move, the shadow let it eat the fruit. It walked to the animal's feathered side, putting a hand on its long neck and leading it out of the stall. The creature snuffled as the shadow led it to the back of the room and laid blankets and a saddle over its back, but made no attempt to escape. It stayed completely quiet, as though sensing that the shadow was on a mission of secrecy.

"You're such a good girl," the shadow crooned, slipping a bridle over the animal's beaked face. "Yes, you are." Then it took the lead rope in one pale hand and led it back through the stables. "Now, don't wake anyone else," the shadow warned. "I don't want a ruckus."

As if in response, the animal tossed its head and continued to walk silently. The shadow opened the door, bracing it with his free hand and helping it open to keep it from creaking. The shadow led the beast out of the stables, then turned and closed it again. When it was safely latched without a sound from either its steed or any of the others, it breathed a sigh of relief. It turned to the animal and raised a finger to the mouth of its mask, then pulled on the guide rope again, leading it through the shadows it had come through. It looked up, judging the time by the position of the stars, and increased its pace. The animal had no trouble keeping up.

Finally, the shadow reached the gate of the courtyard. It stopped and listened, hearing faint voices and the sound of glass thudding dully against wood as the guards sat and drank. It was satisfied – they obviously weren't paying too much attention to their jobs. Smiling, the shadow pulled on the guide rope, opened the gate a crack, and slipped through with its steed. It resisted the urge to let out a whoop of happiness, and instead patted the animals head approvingly. It tutted quietly, as if thanking the shadow.

"You're such a good girl," the shadow whispered once more. "Now come on. We just have to get through the city. After that, we can run."

The animal tossed its head in approval, and started walking with the shadow by its side. She knew that under the cowl of its black hood, under the unnerving grin of the blue mask, her master's scarred face would be smiling.


End file.
